Easter Eggs (Doom
As in the first part of the game (Doom & Destiny), the sequel is rich in references and clichés to a wide variety of games or moments. The flying monster still covers the Heroes with its spaghetti wing, and they again and again acquaint players with familiar marks on the motive of the game. #During the epilogue, where the businessman finds the book, King McGuffin’s daughter says the phrase “We need the Archmage, immediately” - a parody of the meme. "An exorcist is needed here". #Johnny periodically seeks to add friends to his favorites on BookFace, which is a reference to the world-famous social network Facebook. Near the end of the game, another reference is made to another real-world application: Instagram. The heroes mention "Instapictures" or something similar. #At the entrance of the Royal Crypt, north of Hamlet town, there is a sign that quotes a few lines from "The Divine Comedy" by Dante Alighieri, a medieval Italian author. #After the death of the heroes In the first chapter, scenes from the first Doom & Destiny game appear. #The world map in Doom & Destiny:Advanced repeats the outlines of the map in the first part of the game. Some of the locations are similiar to the sequel. Demon Island is similar to the japanese-theme Neo Sushi island, there is a frozen wastleland area at the eastern edge of the map just like in the first game, etc. #At the beginning of the second chapter in the forest on the way, the enemy Squerabrine will surely fall, which is sent to the game Minecraft #At the Battle of Heroes Arena meets Mr. Muscle, who is a real person and No. 1 wrestler all over the world - Hulk Hogan. Another NPC character at the arena shares similiarities with another famous real-life wrestler: Randy Savage, aka Macho Man. #The blue dwarf Iota is a direct reference to Master Yoda from Star Wars. #In the Quacking Swamps of the Sacraments, the fort is very reminiscent of the Caramel country from the cartoon Ralph. #In the same place inside the fort you can find a photo of the Gingerbread Man from m / f Shrek. #At the Theater of Quacking Swamps of the Sacraments, Francis says he knows what the orcs are capable of, because I read a lot of fantasy. Mike asks about the Silmarillion. This is a reference to the famous book of the same name by J. R. R. Tolkien, which tells about Middle-earth. #In the same dialogue, Francis notes that Mike watched only a series of films - a reference to the Lord of the Rings series. #Inside the theater in the cafeteria, an NPC orc makes an order, some elements of which are sent to the network fast food. #In Chapter 4, when the heroes communicate with Esmeralda in River City, Mike invites her to attack the gate: "A pair of punches and you are free." This is a reference to the first part of the game (Heroes very often attacked the lattices and doors) #In the labyrinth in Chapter 5, the heroes meet the multicolored miners - this is a reference to the parallel developer project - Miners Wars. They can also be found in Chapter 6, when you need to get the subject Cubius Cubi, in the Underground City (here you can find not only NPCs, but also enemies). #Lehembris Embassy, Super Computer and Mr. Spy is a reference to the game Spyleaks. #In the empty Space, where the game ends at the moment of version 2.3.2.7, Francis mentions famous quotes from movies such as Terminator and Back to the Future. #Location Peter's Temple on the Giovanni Plateau - a reference to the real-life ruins of Petra in Jordan. #The subject of the Astral Thread, found in the Labyrinth, is a direct allusion to the thread spun by Ariadne (the Greek mythologist), with the help of which it was possible to get out of the maze. #In a battle with Solomon Steele in his corporation, in a dialogue, a joke with Heisenberg jumps. Perhaps this is a reference to the main character of the series Breaking Bad. #After the battle with the mutated evil clones, the heroes go to Ethereal Plane and Death offers to bring them back in time. Francis mentions the films "Back to the Future" and "The Terminator", citing the comparison of the resulting effect. #Thermopylae participate in the description of the Battle Field "Stone Bridge" - this is a real passage on the Etei Highland between Thessaly and Locrida, on which the battle took place. #A pigeon sitting in a booth and giving read letters is a reference to the use of pigeons for delivering letters and the so-called “Pigeon Mail”. #The name of the Emperor is Laurentio of Attinidi. "Attinidi is an Italian word that translates to "actinides" in English. It is worth noting that this is a real radioactive element. #The name of the city of Steelingrad, its foundations, as well as the initial screen saver of Chapter XII, refer to the hero-city of the times of the USSR - Stalingrad. #Phrases of the townspeople in Steelingrad refer players to the great quotations of Nietzsche, Lenin, Marx and Dostoevsky. #One of the phrases of Mike (Pirate) during the battle is "Row, row, row your boat". This is a reference to the familiar nursery song many have heard during their childhood in western countries. #The description of the adventurer class refers to the "Legend of Zelda" game series and the main character - Link. #The main villain - Solomon Steele - is an allusion to Adolf Hitler. Like his protagonist, Steele was also rejected (Hitler - art school, Solomon - Magic), gathered an army to conquer all the worlds, and was also defeated. As mentioned in the game, his initials (S.S.) are a reference to the Nazi elite unit, the Schutzstaffel, or Shield ( / Protective) Squadron in English. #The ruler of the Ivory Lands, Baron Bernardo Gui, has a last name that may very well be a reference to a term in programming. GUI is a Graphical User Interface. Link to Russian language page Category:Do&De:Adv